Family is Important and so is the Band
by hpandthemaraudersrock
Summary: This is a story of a famous wizard Paul, Hayley, Rose with Cas as their manager...so what will happen when after a concert the band has to meet up the next day with there relatives? What will happen when a famous band sneaks into Hogwarts? Will Lily be able to hide her feelings towards James? Will Rose be able to hide her feelings towards Sirius? JP/LE, SB/OC, RL/OC, MM/OC


**Okay this is a fanfiction about Lily having her twin sister in a really famous band and James having two of his cousins in the same band as well. I will be using modern songs as I write this mainly when I get a song stuck in my head. **

**DISCAILMER****: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING HARRY POTTER RELATED, J. K.****ROWLING****DOES AND I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS TITLES THAT APPEAR IN THIS****FANFICTION**

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

**To make sure you don't get confused**

**Paul Potter - plays guitar in the band - twin sister Hayley and James Potter being his cousin**

**Hayley Potter - joint singer with Rose Evans - Paul is her older brother and her cousin is James Potter**

**Rose Evans - joint singer with Hayley Potter - twin sister to Lily Evans**

**Cas Snape - ex-manger of the band - twin brother to Severus Snape**

**And I will repeat this on every chapter so you don't forget**

* * *

**Rose POV**

_Slap._ "You're just a stupid mudblood, I don't even get why your friends with POTTER"

Cas is being horrible lately, and this is a new low, even for him. It takes me a while to process what Cas said.

"Fuck off Snape and stop telling us how to live our LIFE'S and if you didn't notice there are two Potter's in this band so FUCK OFF" I storm out of the room and Hayley follows me, clearly as annoyed as me, and we head to our dressing room. I wanted to burst in tears but I didn't I fixed my make up instead before I had to go back on stage.

_Knock, knock._ I open the door to see Paul and I walk back to my make-up table "Come on Rose I know we don't always get along but ...we got one more song to do before we finish this world tour before we start holidays," Paul didn't seem to realize we wanted to be alone, "it also means the quicker you can get away from me" he pretended to sound sad but it actually cheered me up as it meant I could see my younger sister Lily but I was a bit sad as it meant I couldn't see Harley and Paul.

"Come on then Paul and Hayley let's finish this gig also I got a letter from Professor Dumbledore and he is more than happy to let us attend Hogwarts' but he would like us for the first week to use polyjuice potion so we look different do a week of normal lessons to see if people will treat us differently, before the next week do a concert but we can't tell anyone except the people we trust our true identities which I told him that is fine, right let's finish this show with _I knew you were trouble_" I walk out of my changing room and head towards the stage.

_"_Okay oh yeah we -" Potter points to himself and Harley, "are staying with my cousin and his best mate but don't worry they attend Hogwarts and they are going into 6th year like us so we will meet up with at the station." He walks on to stage and introduces the next song.

I walk out instead of feeling scared I just act normal which is funny as I'm so pissed off it's unreal. But I just lose myself in the song _I knew you were trouble_ as it related to my situation with Cas but I try to not let it bother me that much.

"Thank you"

"And good night" Hayley ended the show with throwing a few signed concert shirts into the crowd before walking off stage with me.

"Rose, Hayley we need to talk" Snape automatically grabs me once I get off stage.

"Cas we have nothing to talk about so fuck off I'm leaving early tomorrow to go to home and Hayley is going to her cousins" we walk straight to our dressing room and lock the door ignoring his shouts of protest.

Hayley phone bleeps when we are just about to start packing our stuff for staying with our cousins. "Shit Rose, we have a photo shoot for our new album tomorrow and we can't miss it so that means we will have to bring our cousins or in your case your sister with us...I know Lily will be fine but my cousin's with my brother that is a different matter"

"Hayley you are like a sister to me so me, you and Lily can control three boys... come on let's finish packing"

* * *

"Lily, I can't say how happy I am to see you it seems like forever since we last saw each other"

"I know right oh yeah I'm no longer friends with Sev"

"Oh no why?" I knew she was lost on magic like me until Severus and Cassio helped us.

"He called me a _mudblood_" She was trying to hold back her tears but wasn't doing so well.

"If it makes you feel better I'm no longer friends with Cas for the same reason and he is fired as the manager of the band." I was careful with this subject as it was close to both our hearts but it seemed to cheer her up so I continued "Also is it okay if we meet up with my partner during these two weeks as she is stuck in a house full of boys and we can't figure out the rest of this song and tomorrow we have a photo shoot and then we have to buy our stuff for Hogwarts' and of course I will need my favourite sister to accompany me" I was careful as I knew we were meant to spending time together but she squealed when she heard I was going to attend Hogwarts'.

"Rose can I tell you a secret?" she sounds nervous.

"Is it about a boy?" I grin as she blushes "Aww who is this lucky fella who you have a crush on/dating?"

"Rose I'm not dating him remember who I am dead serious don't let a guy get in the way a school anyway itmightbeJamesPotterpleasedontsayanythingtohimorhi sfriendspleaseIbegyou" she says the last bit so fast I didn't hear a word.

"Please repeat the last part as you said it so fast it came out as I didn't hear a word"

"Don't make me repeat it again"

"Tough I didn't hear you the first time, so explain now"

"I said it might be James Potter please don't say anything to him or his friends please I beg you" I bury my head in my hands. "Promise me you won't say anything"

"I, Rose Evans, promise I won't tell James or his friends that you have a crush on him"

"Thank you anyway it's 10 and I believe we need to be up early to get ready don't we"

"Yeah come let's go to bed so you can dream about James" Lily chases me upstairs where I try to hide underneath her covers but she found me so she decides to a sit on me while I squeal with laughter telling her to get off me, before we both of us collapse and go to sleep.

* * *

******I know it may sound a bit confusing but its not gets simpler.**

******I hope you enjoyed the first chapter the second chapter will be soon and here is the repeat of the family relationships incase you got a bit confused.**

**Paul Potter - plays guitar in the band - twin sister Hayley and James Potter being his cousin**

**Hayley Potter - joint singer with Rose Evans - Paul is her older brother and her cousin is James Potter**

**Rose Evans - joint singer with Hayley Potter - twin sister to Lily Evans**

**Cas Snape - ex-manger of the band - twin brother to Severus Snape**

**A:N/ Please review I don't mind critism but i would rather it be sent to me by PM if it's about my spelling and grammer (not my strongest skills in the English language)...yeah so review :)  
**


End file.
